mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Geraldine Harley
Geraldine Elise Harley is a witch born on November 1st, 2006 to parents Benjamin and Elise in Chicago, Illinois. She is the middle child of three and she has an older brother, Jacob and a younger sister, Justine. She currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a member of Ravenclaw house. She is in her sixth and penultimate year at the Magical school. ((The information below is for background purposes and not to be misused in character without prior approval. Thank you!)) Biography Before Hogwarts Geraldine's father, Benjamin was born in Evanston, Illinois, to American no-majs Patricia and Cameron. He is one of five children. Growing up he had an interest in music and it was something he took up as an adult. Benjamin works in the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) as a liaison between the American government and the British Ministry of Magic. He met Elise while she was in America working on an article regarding the effects of Y2K on American Wizards. Elise was a young half blood witch from the U.K., specifically Bristol. Her father Kent, was a Muggle and her mother Geraldine, was a pureblood witch from Germany. They met and a few years later got married, settling in Chicago, Illinois, where they had their three children. ' ' '' Growing up in Chicago, Jacob and Geraldine were sent to American muggle schools to study. This was an effort from their father to make sure his kids were assimilated with muggle culture from a young age. In addition to this, he taught all his kids to play music instruments. Geraldine took up piano and quickly found her passion in this. As a child, she was fairly happy and well-adjusted. Geri’s bubbly personality shone through and she grew up a happy, loving kid. When Geraldine was seven the family relocated to England, returning to Bristol. Elise always wanted her children to attend Hogwarts like she did, and by living in England she could ensure them a spot in the magical school. Jacob began to attend Hogwarts starting in 2016 and he was sorted in Ravenclaw house like his mother and Grandmother before him. Life At Hogwarts Early Years Geraldine followed soon after, in 2018. When she came to the school the sorting hat attempted to place her in Gryffindor, but wanting to follow in line with her family she asked to be put in Ravenclaw. After some back and forth (and a near hatstall), Geraldine won and the hat placed in her Ravenclaw house. Geraldine quickly learned that by doing this, she’s a sort of outsider in her house, while smart and creative, Geraldine does not share the same enthusiasm for schoolwork as most of her Ravenclaw peers and she only excels at a handful of subjects. In her first year, it became obvious Transfiguration was a struggle for her and she was made fun of for it. One of the partakers of this was a Slytherin boy who caught her attention, after laughing at one of her mishaps he attempted to help her, but Geraldine, frustrated and upset, refused his help and this lead to a long rivalry between the two. As her time at Hogwarts has gone by she has been able to move away from her status as a somewhat social pariah and she’s become more and more popular as she grows older and her true personality shines through. She is by all means a Gryffindor in disguise, she is brash, crass, acts without thinking and loves a good party versus a long night of studying in the library. She is bright and intelligent, but expresses herself differently, mainly through her music, as Geraldine is a talented pianist. In her second year she began to participate in the school choir and taking up music lessons taking up more instruments as she went. By now Geraldine knows how to play piano, guitar, violin, and flute. Even though she’s classically trained in all of these her favorite music to listen to is muggle electronic/dance music. In fact, Geraldine has a small obsession with all-things muggles, she finds them generally more interesting and while she’s at Hogwarts she sorely misses muggle conveniences like her cell phone, computer, television, etc. In third year, she took up the Muggle Studies elective, another class she found she was good at because of her strong interest in the subject. She also took up Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, the first because she thought it’d be a soft subject and the second, because she found the divination portion of it interesting. It was during her third year that Geraldine developed a fear of frogs and other amphibians, while working with creatures outside in class, a student played a prank on Geraldine by calling her over to the edge of the forest and using a spell to paralyze her. While she was down on the ground, they dumped a bucket of frogs on her and left her there. Since that event Geraldine despises frogs, and other amphibians. Later Years During her fourth year Geraldine’s love life began to blossom, as her more outgoing personality began to shine through and she began to grow more into her looks. Unconsciously, she grew jealous of her Slytherin rival’s own love life, chalking the jealousy up to the competitive nature of their relationship, and in effort to make him jealous she began to date a Gryffindor boy in their year. This went on for a few months until Geraldine became bored of the relationship and dumped him, partly due because her Slytherin rival also went through girls quickly. As things went onto fifth year and O.W.L.s approached, Geraldine sought to forget her troubles by locking lips with a few more boys before a particular unpleasant rough and tumble at the end of the year’s Yule Ball turned her off altogether and she moved on for awhile and stopped, choosing to actually hunker down the 2nd part of the year and attempt to do well. This was also fueled by the Ministry take over that happened that year, Geraldine received letters from her family, advising her to stay out of the limelight, which she did, choosing to spend time with her younger sister and staying out of trouble. This probably helped her in obtaining better grades on her O.W.L.s had she been left to her own devices. Her grades were as follows: * Astronomy - E * Charms - O * Defence Against the Dark Arts - E * Herbology - A * History of Magic - A * Potions - O * Transfiguration - A * Care of Magical Creatures - E * Arithmancy - E * Muggle Studies - O At the end of the year, the school went under attack during an assembly. A dark wizard was living underneath the school and launched an assault of spiders and Inferi upon the students and faculty. Already being poor at Transfiguration, Geraldine was not able to fend off the incoming creatures in a timely manner and she was attacked by one of them. Her rival from Slytherin house witnessed this and attempted to assist her, only to be rebutted by Geraldine who always saw his good intentions as having some form of ulterior motive. Unbeknownst to her, the Slytherin boy realized then and there that he’s had feelings for her, but he didn’t have the courage to tell her. Geraldine remains oblivious of his and her own feelings towards him. During the Summer, Geraldine has become more reckless in her actions. She returned to Bristol, where her party ways grew. She locked lips with a few muggle boys but they were strictly Summer flings as she could never really like one for long enough or hard enough that she’d want to pursue something more. In the back of her mind her Slytherin rival lingered and she found it easier to forget about him if she hung out with other boys all the time. She sees Sixth year as the party/coast by year of Hogwarts, O.W.L.s are over and in her mind, N.E.W.T.s are nowhere in the horizon. So she’s arriving this year to Hogwarts with the idea that it will be easier than ever, looking forward to turning seventeen at the end of the year and obtaining her apparitions license the following year. Personality Friendly, gregarious, impulsive, and proud. Geraldine is friendly to most, regardless of house. In fact she very rarely partakes in house rivalry. She's funny and charming, hides a lot behind her sense of humor and uses it a bit of a social crutch at times. She's also prone to jealousy and possessive and can oftentimes act without thinking. Rebellious by nature, Geraldine is quick to partake in an activity if she considers it illicit or breaking the mold of some kind. Looks and Sounds Tall and lanky, standing 5' 9", skin is a rosey pale hue, soft freckles on her face, button nose. Eyes are large and a dark blue-grey, with long eyelashes. On the thinner side, but carries all her weight in her stomach area. Carries herself a bit awkward, gangly, as her height is the result of a recent growth spurt. Voice is a soft alto, sounds like Debrah Ann Woll. Dresses feminine and looks well-put together, smells of clean perfume and argan oil. Hair is long and well-kept, soft and lustrous (uses magical potions on it.) Magical Abilities and Skills Excels at Charms, Muggle Studies and Potions. Is notoriously bad at Transfigurations. Gets mediocre grades at almost everything else. Talented musician/singer, at the moment she can play, piano, guitar, violin and flute. Singing voice is well-practiced, a soft alto, similar to her talking voice. Possessions 1 pet cat named Artemis. Female, aprox. 3 years old. Persian, white fur. 1 Notebook filled with song ideas, compositions, etc. 1 Yamaha LL6 Acoustic Guitar. 1 Yamaha U3 52" Upright Piano. 1 Custom-built European Violin 1 Gemeinhardt Model 3SB Flute Various LPs and Records of muggle music. Kept in a crate. Relationships Family Friendships Professors Other Relationships Rumors Category:Ravenclaws